Vehicle behavior control devices control braking forces applied to individual wheels of a vehicle turning a corner according to the behavior of the vehicle. Meanwhile, when a center differential of a vehicle is locked, the rotational speeds of the rear wheels are restricted by those of the front wheels. Therefore, if a vehicle behavior control device is used while a center differential is locked, an unintended braking force or driving force may be applied to a wheel, and the balance between the front and rear wheels in terms of the anti-spin moment and the tire lateral force may change. Patent document 1 discloses a vehicle behavior control device intended to solve this problem. The disclosed vehicle behavior control device stops engine output control and brake control on the wheels while a center differential is locked to prevent undesired effects of vehicle behavior control.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-344077